Affinity
by Alxxlee
Summary: (Modern AU!) Brady meets his childhood friend for the first time in over 16 years. On his own decision, he makes it his goal to try and reconnect with her but after all this time, will he even want a friendship at all? ((rating moved up due to boobs.))
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The early morning was hard to shake off for some people but not this fair haired woman, she was quite attuned to getting up early and fixing breakfast for the rest of her kin. She hummed a light tune as she flipped, poured and scrambled their collective breakfasts; her skills in the kitchen not a match for anyone. She perked up as she heard faint steps and yawns from above. A smile cracked on her plump lips, that was the sound of the family rising up for another day. She turned off the stove and oven and began to plate the fruits of her labour.

She set and served the four plates an equal amount of food as well as pouring two glasses of juice and two glasses of tea. She knew her children weren't much tea drinkers like her and their father so juice will have to suffice for them. In a matter of minutes she was greeted by two tired faces. A young man who dressed raggedy with messy hair, you can tell he barely gave any thought to his appearance- much to his mother's dismay, he was accompanied by a young girl, despite her tiredness you can tell she was quite perky today. She dressed with thoughtfulness and a bit too brightly for her mother's or her brother's tastes. The two sat down and dug into their breakfasts. A smile crossed the woman's face as she sat down too, taking a sip of her tea as she looked around.

"Kids, do you have an idea where your father might be?" She inquired as she peered at their faces.

The young girl shrugged. "We saw him come out of the bathroom."

"Yeah, think he's still getting dressed or somethin'" The young man said with a mouthful of pancake flakes.

Their mother scoffed. "Don't talk with your mouthful Brady and please use proper english."

The man, known as Brady rolled his eyes and continued to eat. The mother shook her head, she spent good money on trying to teach him how to speak properly but the lessons never took. though his sister, Morgan has taken to the lessons quite well.

"I see well then continue eating, then it's off with you both. Be sure to walk your sister to school before you set off Brady." she informed her son, looking at hi dead in the eye.

"Aw come on ma, you know me, Morgan here is in good hands." Brady grinned as he patted his younger sister on the back.

"Good, Morgan did you remember everything you needed today?" She turned to her gaze to her daughter.

Morgan gave a nod and smiled. "Yes mother, I even packed the day before so I wouldn't forget."

"Excellent- oh now would you look at the time, finish up and be on your way my lovelies." She shooed them off.

Brady and Morgan quickly gobbled up their remaining scraps off their plates before heading out of the kitchen. A sigh came from their mother as she heard the door closed.

"Kids off already?" She jumped but calmed to see her husband.

"Yes, dear they are quite gone now." She smiled as he walked in.

Her husband strolled in, his violet hair well combed, his black suit cleaned and free of imperfections. A giggle escaped her lips as he struggled with his tie, she got up out of her chair and aided him.

"And you my love, are looking quite dashing this morning." She commented as her swift fingers worked with his tie.

"Thanks, i have to be if i'm going to continue working with the king." He chuckled, a little flustered he couldn't do his own tie.

"Ah yes, Roan, my husband and aid to the King of Ylisse. But oh where would you be without me if you could not do up your own tie?" She teased as she lightly patted her handiwork.

He rolled his eyes. "indeed, H guess that's why H have you here." using his index finger to bring his wife's face to meet his his.

"Maribelle, my wife and world's best tie tier." He smiled.

She laughed. "My dear those words do no even fit together in that sentence. You're worse then Brady at speaking english."

"Like father like son." Roan commented.

"Much to my dismay." She shook her head. "Now, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I don't know, maybe." He grinned, placing his arm on her waist.

Noticing this she smacked his hand. "Oh no, you are not going to be late again."

He chuckled and rubbed his hand. "I'm sure Chrom would understand, traffic, my alarm not going off." He shrugged, trying to feign innocence.

Maribelle shook her head. "Roan you are just terrible." She placed her hands on his chest. "But- if you ask nicely, maybe i will reconsider." she winked.

"and i'm the terrible one." he pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

><p>At the bus stop, Brady was twiddle with his keys, a normal thing he does often when he is bored. Morgan on the other hand was balancing on the edge of the sidewalk, she was careful enough not to fall down on the road and when she was falling she made sure it was on the sidewalk instead.<p>

"How much longer?" she whined.

Sighing impatiently, Brady answered. "Be patient will ya."

Morgan just frowned. "Ugh why don't we just use your car?"

"It's not my car, and I don't have a license yet. Why don't we just call up your boytoy and ride with him?" Brady retaliated

Morgan blushed. "He isn't my 'boytoy' he's a really good friend, besides hes grounded."

Brady rolled his eyes. "Not grounded enough since I keep hearing you type furiously late at night." He chuckled.

Morgan frowned, stopping in her balancing act and crossed her arms. "Whatever, you're just jealous at how good of friends we are."

"Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that." He shrugged.

A bus slowly drove up to them, parking close the bus stop. Brady and Morgan hopped on, scanning their cards before finding their seats, the bus began to move again after they sat down. Morgan turned to look out the window, seeing the scenery pass on by as the bus drove.

"Riding the bus is pretty great though, we get to see lots of interesting places." Morgan smiled as they drove by their home.

"Dad hasn't left yet, wonder what he's doing." she inquired.

"You don't want to know." Brady answered.

Morgan shrugged, losing interest in finding out. She continued to look out as the bus passed by several houses and a playground. The journey on the bus ride was long but they arrived at their stop on time. They both got off, the bus driving away as soon as they get off. They then started walking a few blocks down the street to see a huge building, it was surrounded but kids around Morgan's ages; some were chatting others were buried in a book. Brady looked around, seeing and hearing the other kids reminded him of his time here. This high school was his life before and now it's Morgan's. Morgan waved to a couple of girls who were talking. one had cerulean colored hair, another had chestnut hair they both waved her over.

Morgan turned to her brother. "Got to go, see you after class." She gave him a quick hug before running towards her friends.

Brady watched her go, satisfied that she was with her friends he took his leave, he started walking down the street back to the bus. He heard the engine of a car coming up behind him, thinking nothing of it as he continued on his way until he heard his name being spoken.

"Brady!" He turned to see an azure colored haired woman driving a Cabriolet with another woman, looking much younger with the same colored hair..

Smiling as he reconisged the driver and the passenger. "hey Lucina, hey Cythnia."

"What are you doing walking? I thought you had a car." Lucina asked.

"It's not my car and no license remember?" he answered plainly.

"Sorry, forgot about that. You can ride with me if you want." Lucina offered.

Brady though for a moment, he's going to be waiting for a long time if he uses the bus and it has to be at multiple stops, which would mean he gets to class late.

"Sure." He opened the car door and sat in the back.

Lucina put the car back into drive and the car went forward. The ride was short as they stopped in front of the highschool again, Cythnia getting off.

"Bye sis! see you after class." She smiled and waved before running off.

Lucina waved bye and drove off. The ride was silent at first, both not really talking until Lucina broke the silence.

"So Brady, how's your course going?" Lucina asked.

"Pretty good, nursing isn't so bad." Brady replied.

"That's great, my course is going great too."

"Never though you'd be one for politics but I guess I should have known. With you being Chrom's daughter and all." Brady stated.

"As his daughter and heir to his position it's my duty to know how the political world work." Lucina smiled.

Brady chuckled. "Does the same apply to Cythnia?"

Lucina chuckled. "She's a free spirit, there's nothing we can do that can sway her."

"Yeah, she prefers fiction and roleplaying then sitting in a boardroom." Brady mused.

"That she does, at least our cousin is the same way. I've gotten too old to play with her." Lucina sighed.

"Hmp, yeah, Owain is alright but he and my sis have been spending a little bit too much time together. kind of gets you suspicious huh?" Brady questioned.

Lucina laughed. "Brady you may just be paranoid. Morgan and Owain are probably just good friends."

Brady huffed. "maybe." He muttered.

Lucina drove her car up to a free parking space, she and Brady got off in unison. Lucina went over to a machine, Brady started to look around while he waited for her. The whole space around them was mostly parking space but in front, a little ways ahead was a tall building accompanied by smaller ones on the sides had several older men and women walking around. This university was one of ylisse's best learning institutes in the country. Lucina could have easily gotten in by just being Chrom's daughter, Brady had to work his ass off just to get here.

"Ticket's paid for, come on." Lucina piped up.

The two walked from the parking lot to the building, entering the doors they could see a buzz of activity; different types of clubs took up the lobby, students passed on by, some stayed and chatted with friends.

"It's a lot more lively when new students arrive." Lucina mentioned.

"Thank naga we don't have to go through with what they're going through." Brady stated.

"Yeah, well see you after class." Lucina waved goodbye as she disappeared into the crowd of students.

Brady waved her bye before looking ahead of him, he sighed as he took a step forward. A hard push moved him forward but he held his stance and pushed back. probably some dumb kid trying to cause something. Instead he heard a feminine yelp and some things falling onto the ground. He quickly spun around and looked down. He saw a pale blonde haired girl, on the ground, still dazed from the fall.

"Aw crap, sorry about that miss." Brady flushed in the face at knocking down a girl.

"It's fine." she answered in a timid voice.

"Here, let me help you." He got down on his knees as he started gathering up her things.

She started grabbing a few books and papers that fell, Brady grabbing her pencils and a stack of plastic wrapped books. He eyed this things curiously, reading a title of one- 'The view points of religious endenvours.' he chuckled.

"A religious major or something?" He mused.

"Religious studies yes, thank you." She said as he grabbed her stuff from him.

"No probably, first time here?" He asked.

"Yeah, first year." She looked down, embarrassed.

"Well I could get you there if you want." He offered.

"Oh no, I couldn't accept that, you probably have class already." She protested.

"Nah, my teacher always late anyways." He offered her a smile. "Least I could do is offer to bring you to class for knocking you down."

The blonde haired girl went silent, Brady couldn't really read her face, he couldn't tell if she was going to turn him down or just walk away. They stayed their for awhile in the busy lobby of the university. She shifted uncomfortably before giving her his answer.

"If you want to then okay." Her quiet voice was hard to hear but Brady got the message.

"Great, follow me." He smiled as he started off down through the lobby between the other students.

The girl followed close behind him, not wanting to get lost maybe in this sea of people. Brady lead them throughout the university, up and down stairs, over walkways. The trip was quite a walk but it wasn't so bad when they finally made it to the room where the girl's class was held in.

"Oh i'm so late." She mumbled as she stared at the time on the hanging clock.

"It's your first day, I'm sure the professor can let this slip by." Brady assured her.

"I hope so, thanks again I appreciate it." She gave him a smile.

"No problem." He smiled back. "Uh say, what's your name?"

The girl giggled and opened the door to the classroom. "Noire."

The closed the door before Brady could reply. He was left in the hallway, a question burning inside him.

"Noire.."

* * *

><p><strong>first story uploaded so light criticism would be best if you please.<strong>

**the pairings and the kid's parents are based off my game file, if you have different parents and pairs for each kid then that's find and all but these are my pairs so do not hate me for having these pairs.**

**-AL**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the morning went well enough for Brady, his instructor was late usual but to make up for it he gave the class an easy lesson. The new animatronic dummies they use to simulate emergencies was pretty cool. Brady loved working with the dummies on lessons, it made it easier for him to get the feel of how a real hospital is runned. The lessons ran short so the class was let out early, marking an end to a long and boring monday. He left the classroom in a rush and went straight to the locker room to change. He entered in his combination with ease, hearing the satisfying click of the lock was relaxing. He quickly undressed before the other guys caught up with him; he really wished the locker room had individual change rooms like they do at indoor swimming pools. He put on his regular clothes, packing his back with his notebooks and several modules. He neatly placed his uniform in the locker, locking it and tugging on the lock to make sure it was secure before leaving

Fixing his backpack before heading down the hall, Brady had a lot to read if he was going to pass next week's test but he can't seem to focus on that. His mind was wondering to the pale blond girl he met earlier; her very name had rung back memories. Memories he could not but he felt as if he knew that name forever; he walked the halls of the university to try and jog his memories. Drawing a blank at every turn, he's starting to be just as bad as his sister- and she can barely remember breakfast.

"Oh, sorry. excuse me."

Brady was brought of out his thoughts, looking around for the source of the voice. He cracked a smile, seeing the familiar blond still bumping into people. He walked up behind her.

"Ya doing okay?" She turned around, looking slightly relieved.

"Yeah, though I think I brought too many books for my first lesson." Her face red with embarrassment.

"Looks that way, want me to help?"

She nodded, a little nervously as she handed him a few of her textbooks. Brady handled them with ease as he chugged past her, opening the door for her like how his mother taught him. Noire said her thanks as she passed through.

"Your in quite a hurry, any reason?"

"I the bus arrives any minute now- I can't afford to be late again." Noire said as she turned her walk into jog.

On cue, a bus had stopped at the terminal to let people off and welcomed them on. Noire quickly fumbled with getting her card out of pocket, Brady stayed close behind her getting his card ready as well. A woman before Noire scanned her card and took her seat, she scanned it before finding her seat with Brady close behind her. Noire taken up a seat at the back by the window, Brady sitting close to her.

"I take it that you don't own a car?" Brady asked teasingly.

"No, I have a fear of getting into an accident." Noire answered him softly.

"Aw come on, car accidents don't happen that often, like very rarely; unless you are very unlucky."

Noire chuckled. "Yeah.."

They both fell silent, the rest of the ride was quiet between the two which gave Bady a chance to eye her. There was something about her that sparked a memory he couldn't recall,her name being the prominent piece to the whole thing. He remembered that name well but couldn't place her face, the name racked his brain as he tried to recall any memory containing her. Noire reached up and pulled a cord, the bus started to slow down; snapping Brady out of his trance. he got up as the bus slowed to a complete stop, Noire got up, hanging onto her things tightly as they exited.

"My house isn't too far from here." She said as she lead Brady down the side walk.

"Pretty nice neighborhood ya got here." Brady commented as he saw perky looking houses.

This neighborhood contained brightly painted houses of mostly blue, pink and white. Their lawns were neatly trimmed and framed with white picket fences with mail boxes standing next to a gate. Some had flowers growing along to sides of the fences. Compared to his neighborhood, this place was a piece of heaven.

"Thank you, it's really nice here. The people are nice, the kids are good and it always smells like fresh baked pies on some days." Noire stated, smiling meekly.

Brady whistled. "Nice, my ma doesn't bake too often but that's amazing to have a whole neighborhood smell like apple pie."

Noire nodded. They had passed several houses until they came to one that looked a little out of place then the others, this one had a coat of a rosy red colored paint, it's lawn was nice but it didn't look like it was trimmed that often, no flowers grew but strange types of plants that Brady could not identify. The layout of the house's exterior certainly gave him the sense that he had been here before but it felt different.

Noire had rung the doorbell, bringing Brady back down to earth. The doorknob turned, opening to reveal a pale blonde man, he wore a white collared shirt with tanned dress pants. He wasn't as tall as Brady was he certainly looked intimatidating.

"Good to see you home safe and sound Noire." He greeted his daugter.

"Thanks father, i would have missed the bus if Brady hadn't helped." Noire said as she turned to Brady.

The blond man turned his attention to Brady, he couldn't quite tell what Noire's father's expression was; the blank expression he gave made him slightly uncomfortable but then he smiled.

"I thank you, kind young man for getting my daughter home safely. Naga bless you." He bowed his head, stepping out of the way to let his daughter in.

Brady stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do. The man turned to him once more.

"Are you not coming in?"

"I can?" Brady questioned.

"Of course, it's only fair I allow the man that brought my daughter home safely by inviting him in." His warm smile welcomed Brady.

He simply nodded and stepped in, using his feet to remove his shoes. He then followed the blond man down the hall. Brady took a moment to take in the home's interior, he saw several pictures and statuettes of Naga, the divine dragon. He could have guessed considering how nice this neighborhood was and how he blessed him. He had no ill will against it, he just doesn't believe in Naga all that much.

"You are just in time, my wife was just about to get started on making dinner." He said as he entered the kitchen.

"Naga's might! what are you doing?!" The man shouted, Brady nearly jumped. He peered into the kitchen, a soft blush appeared on his cheeks.

In the kitchen was an average sized woman, she wore knee length yoga pants which complimented her nice curvy figure but he could see why this man screamed- she was wearing no top nor bra. Her raven black hair draped over her shoulders but not really concealing her lucious breasts.

"I'm sorry I tried to get her to wear a top." Noire cried, clutching a shirt.

"My love, this is highly inappropriate. We have a guest." The man fumbled with his speech, clearly taken a back.

The woman simply stared at them then continued with her cooking. "So?"

"Mother, please." Noire pleaded.

"You wanted dinner, then I'll get you dinner but I'm not wearing that top." The woman said as she turned over some pieces of meat in a pan.

"Tharja, love of my life, please just put something on." The man pleaded.

The woman named Tharja simply ignored him. "So how many am i serving?"

"Mother-"

"How many am i serving?"

"..four."

Not answering back, continuing her cooking as she added a few spices to the meat. Noire was clearly embarrassed as she covered her face with the shirt she held. the man sighed, leading Brady out of the kitchen doorway.

"I- I apologize for my wife's behavior, she is rather.. a free spirit." He said, rubbing his temple.

"No, it's fine." Brady chuckled, he couldn't really shake that image out of his head.

"You and Noire may take up residence in the living room, I will talk to my wife about this." He turned and went into the kitchen.

Brady stood there for a moment before venturing on his own, he had no problem locating the living room; it was just the next doorway from the front. He took a seat on the couch, trying to figure out what just happened. What on earth did he just walk in on?

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 2 finally up! sorry for the wait, college is not a good thing when you write fanfiction of two fictional characters.<strong>

**anyways so thank you Just Some NJ Writer for pointing out a small mistake, it has been corrected and applied.**

**due to my college work getting more attention nowaday i won't update as much as i like to but i will try and squeeze out a chapter, they might be longer or shorter depending on how much time and effort i put into them. a new one will be posted some time next week in my college work will allow it.**

**-AL**


End file.
